


Может, я дурак

by n_child



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_child/pseuds/n_child
Summary: О том, что Хината влюблен в Кагеяму знают все - включая Кагеяму.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Может, я дурак

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [well, maybe i'm a crook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121256) by [aruariandance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruariandance/pseuds/aruariandance). 



> Оригинальное название фика "well, maybe i'm a crook" - цитата из песни. Как говорится, "непереводимая игра слов" :)

О том, что Хината влюблен в Кагеяму знают все - включая Кагеяму.

Не то чтобы это знание было ему полезно. Он ведет себя с Хинатой неловко. Вежливо, но отстраненно; дружелюбно, но одновременно давая понять, что они не совсем друзья.

Сугавара и Дайчи часто переглядываются поверх их голов - может, грустно, а может, очень грустно. Кагеяма не знает, но ему кажется, что от этих взглядов ноет внутри - в том месте, которое он всегда старался сохранить холодным и нетронутым. 

Никто никогда не влюблялся в Кагеяму. Несколько девочек признавались ему в любви, поймав после класса, и просили дать им шанс, но это всего лишь поверхностная увлеченность. (Если честно, мысль о том, что кто-то всерьез его полюбит, всегда казалась Кагеяме неправдоподобной. Разве может кто-то посмотреть на него, побыть рядом и решить, что хочет стать ближе? Как такого можно хотеть?)

Кагеяма ненавидит разговаривать о чувствах, особенно о таких, поэтому ни разу ничего не сказал. Он не говорит об этом, но Хината тоже помалкивает, и иногда все вроде нормально. До тех пор пока Хината не начинает смущаться или виснуть у него на руке. Когда Кагеяма сталкивается с обращенными к нему янтарными глазами и солнечной улыбкой, его дыхание учащается, и сердце начинает биться быстрее.

///

Кагеяме нравится ходить в парк, который находится между школой и его домом. Ему нравится сидеть на вершине холма и смотреть, как играющие внизу дети толкаются и пытаются пускать блинчики по воде. Иногда ему хочется спуститься и научить их кидать камни правильно, но как только он набирается смелости, кто-то из взрослых кричит, чтобы дети прекратили мешать уткам, и они, смеясь, разбегаются.

Иногда с ним приходит Хината, и они сидят вдвоем. Они разговаривают или молчат, но сидят всегда слишком близко и слишком долго.

Хината влюблен в него, и Кагеяма не знает, как это прекратить.

///

Кагеяма знает, что Хината влюбился в него почти с самого начала. 

На неделе после их второго - проигрышного - матча против Аобаджусай он нашел Хинату прячущимся ото всех в дальнем углу школы. Хината сидел, потерянно глядя перед собой, ни следа его привычной оживленности. 

Кагеяма говорил стыдные вещи. Он сказал Хинате, что это последний раз, когда они проигрывают Аобаджусай. Он сказал, что они неуязвимы вместе. Он тронул Хинату за плечо и попытался заглянуть ему в лицо, стремясь разубедить в том, что это только его проигрыш. 

Хината покраснел от неловкой, но настойчивой попытки утешения. Его легко смутить такими вещами. Но от того, как он посмотрел на Кагеяму - с открытостью, нежностью, трепетом - у Кагеямы ком встал в горле, а пальцы обдало жаром даже через школьную форму Хинаты.

///

Иногда Кагеяма думает, что не такое уж это и большое дело. 

Хинату переполняет любовь. Он без малейшего смущения любит все и любит всех. После каждой тренировки он трубит о своей любви к еде. Он заверяет в любви встреченную ими по дороге домой собаку. Он без конца талдычит о том, как сильно любит идиотские мультики про супергероев, которые смотрит с Натcу по субботам.

И это помогает Кагеяме. Он может жить изо дня в день с мыслью о том, что, пусть Хината и влюблен в него, он любит так много других вещей, что это не важно.

Они сидят на обеде с друзьями Хинаты (у него так много друзей, думает Кагеяма, как он умудряется всем нравиться) и разговаривают о каком-то бездумном новом кино. Хината говорит:

\- Блин, как жалко, что у меня столько дел в выходные. Я так хочу пойти на этот фильм!

\- А что тебе нужно сделать? Домашку и все такое? - спрашивает один из его друзей.

\- Ну да. И на волейбол, - добавляет Хината с ноткой восторга, пихая Кагеяму локтем (они всегда сидят рядом).

\- А ты и правда без ума от волейбола, да? - говорит кто-то, и Хината вдруг замирает. Всего на секунду, на полсекунды даже, никто кроме Кагеямы и не заметит. Он неловко смеется в ответ.

\- Не без ума, - Хината вытягивает руки над головой, - не в этом смысле.

Кагеяма молчит до конца перемены и оставляет половину обеда на тарелке.

///

Нишиноя и Танака ржут почти надо всем. Они дразнят Ямагучи за то, что он следует по пятам Цукишимы, и называют его утенком. Даже ор Дайчи их не останавливает, они только хохочут и наваливаются на плечи Ямагучи, заверяя его, что просто шутят.

Они высмеивают кривые улыбки Кагеямы. Они высмеивают его неловкие попытки общаться с другими. Они вообще постоянно ржут над Кагеямой, хотя всегда добродушно. Иногда Кагеяма думает, что ему нравится для разнообразия быть участником в этих шутках. (Он вспоминает о том, как раньше все смеялись за его спиной. Они высмеивали его за закрытыми дверями и сговаривались подсаживать во время игр. И он даже не имеет права на клокочущую внутри обиду - сам заслужил.)

Нишиноя и Танака ржут почти надо всем, но неожиданно для Кагеямы они никогда не смеются, если Хината вдруг краснеет, получив от него комплимент. Они не ржут, когда Хината покупает себе и Кагеяме перекус после тренировки. Или когда он пытается намекнуть Кагеяме, чтобы тот проводил его домой - потому что уже так поздно, что Хината может потеряться или быть съеденным дикими зверями по дороге, а кто тогда будет гасить его подачи?

Они не ржут, когда Хината мчится со всех ног к подвернувшему ногу Кагеяме, шипящему от боли на полу. Они категорически не ржут, когда Хината вылетает из спортзала и тут же возвращается с аптечкой, запыхавшийся и полный сочувствия, потому что черт, это наверное жутко больно, ты в порядке?

Они никогда не смеются над Хинатой. Кагеяма хотел бы не знать почему.

/// 

Иногда Кагеяма злится, и тогда Хината злится в ответ.

Кагеяма кричит на Хинату за какой-то косяк - как можно быть таким бесполезным и тупым, и почему он всегда делает тупости? Хината выглядит расстроенным, может, больше обычного, и, может, Кагеяма ведет себя грубее обычного. Хината кричит в ответ, что Кагеяма - холодный, бессердечный диктатор, и Кагеяма, не успев подумать, замахивается и бьет.

Он промахивается, потому что Хината маленький и юркий, и в итоге оказывается на земле. Хината нависает над ним. Он плачет, и сердце Кагеямы замирает. 

Хината кусает губы и лупит кулаками по груди Кагеямы. Он пытается дышать сквозь слезы, но не может, как не может остановить катящуюся по щекам горячую злость. Слезы капают на лицо Кагеяме. Он садится, вытирает Хинате нос и молча прижимает его к груди.

\- Зачем ты так? - горячо говорит Хината, уткнувшись лицом в его рубашку. Так он кажется совсем маленьким, но он все еще дрожит от едва сдерживаемого гнева. 

Кагеяме кажется, что его грудь вот-вот разорвет изнутри.

\- Прости.

\- Не будь жестоким. Ты же знаешь, что я...

\- Знаю.

Хината еще долго не может успокоиться, и Кагеяма прижимает его к себе до тех пор, пока окончательно не затекают ноги и пока места под его руками не становятся слишком знакомыми.

Следующим утром Сугавара смотрит на Кагеяму во время тренировки так, как будто все знает. Как будто у него болит сердце - за Кагеяму, за Хинату, за них обоих, и это убивает Кагеяму.

///

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной о чем угодно, правда, Тобио? 

Кагеяма оглядывается с дивана, где он смотрит пятый подряд эпизод того дурацкого мультика про супергероев и ест третью подряд миску хлопьев. Его мать смотрит на него с беспокойством. На ней красивое платье. И да, сейчас же лето, он должен быть на улице. Должен идти бегать, или встречаться с ребятами из команды, или гулять в парке и смотреть на пускающих блинчики детей. Вместо этого он уже который день сидит дома.

\- Как это - быть влюбленным? - выпаливает он, и мать смотрит на него так, как будто давно ждала этого вопроса.

///

\- То есть, даже если влюбленный человек не знает, взаимно это или нет, он все равно продолжает любить?

\- Иногда. Иногда терпеть безответную любовь слишком тяжело, и ты как бы… Ну, разлюбляешь. 

\- Хм. А если второй человек еще не сказал тебе, что не любит тебя в ответ?

\- Почему?

\- Что почему?

\- Почему второй человек все еще ничего не сказал?

///

Кагеяме начинает часто сниться отец. Может, он всегда ему снился так или иначе, но теперь сны становятся длиннее и запоминаются. Отец уходит от них - это нормально, так и было, но теперь он начинает говорить. Прямо перед тем, как взяться за дверную ручку и навсегда уйти из жизни Кагеямы, отец останавливается и оборачивается. Во сне у него нет лица, но Кагеяма знает, что он смотрит прямо на него. Отец говорит, что не любит его и что ненавидит быть с ним рядом. Он плохой ребенок; ребенок, которого невозможно любить. Кагеяма думает, что, наверное, так и есть. Иногда он просыпается с ощущением падения. Но чаще всего он просыпается с тяжестью внутри, через которую сложно дышать, и ему сложно встать с кровати утром, а иногда и в обед. 

///

\- Мам?

\- А?

\- А почему вы с папой разлюбили друг друга?

После долгого молчания мать медленно поднимает глаза от грязной посуды, и поворачивается к Кагеяме. Он стоит в дверях в кухню, сжав кулаки и сжав зубы. 

\- Это из-за меня? - Кагеяме кажется, что он задыхается. - Потому что меня невозможно любить? - его лицо горит от стыда.

Мать опускает руки и делает шаг к нему, но останавливается. Она собирается с мыслями.

\- Тобио, - говорит она серьезно и взвешенно. - Никогда, ни на одну секунду не думай, что ты виноват в поступках своего отца. Никогда. Твой отец сделал свой выбор сам, как любой взрослый. И его выбор не всегда был правильным.

Она сглатывает и пытается успокоиться. Мать подходит к нему и кладет руки ему на плечи, заглядывая в глаза. 

\- Ты - самый чудесный ребенок на свете. Никогда не думай, что тебя нельзя любить. Ты понял?

Кагеяма судорожно кивает. У него щиплет глаза и он очень хочет уйти, но мать притягивает его к себе и прижимает к груди. Он снова чувствует себя маленьким.

///

Хината - большой мастер лавировать в запутанных коридорах непоколебимого упрямства Кагеямы.

Он способен навязать свою волю Кагеяме в абсолютно любых обстоятельствах; особенно когда они оба вымотаны после тренировки или взбудоражены удачной атакой на корте. 

Не то чтобы Хината вынуждал его делать что-то ужасное. Обычно это что-то вроде "приходи ко мне в гости, Натсу хочет показать тебе, чему научилась на гимнастике, и если ты не придешь, она будет плакать и наверняка тебя разлюбит". Или "я как-то шел домой один и увидел медведя, нет, правда, и он наверняка был голодный и злой, эй, ты слушаешь? Медведь! Проводи меня, дубина!"

Нужно признать, что эффективность таких попыток убеждения говорит гораздо больше о Кагеяме, чем о навыках Хинаты.

Хината рассказывает что-то по дороге домой, и Кагеяма бесится. Его бесит, что Хината всегда добивается своего, и ему пора это прекратить, правда пора… 

\- Эй, ты слушаешь? - Хината наклоняет голову на бок, с любопытством разглядывая недовольное лицо Кагеямы. 

Кагеяма кивает. Он сжимает кулаки и говорит, что Хината может зайти в нему в гости. 

Вечер проходит как обычно. Когда последние лучи солнца прячутся за деревьями и подступает густой ночной холод, мать Кагеямы - как обычно - предлагает Хинате остаться на ночь.

Хината - как обычно - смотрит с вопросом на Кагеяму. Кагеяма пожимает плечами и собирает нитки с ковра, на котором они сидят по-турецки. Мать Кагеямы улыбается и говорит, что пойдет достанет гостевое одеяло для Хинаты. Когда она уходит, Хината внимательно смотрит на Кагеяму.

\- Эй, Кагеяма, - бормочет Хината. - А ты сам-то хочешь, чтобы я остался с ночевой? Я могу и домой поехать.

\- Хочу, - врет Кагеяма, и Хината светится, как лампочка.

Кагеяма живет ближе к школе, и его мать категорически против того, чтобы отпускать Хинату идти домой по темноте, поэтому - как обычно. Иногда Хината остается на ночь. Ничего такого.

Во втором часу ночи они доедают третий пакет чипсов. Хината ставит на паузу игру в которую они играют.

\- Кагеяяяяяяяяма, - ноет он. - Я устал. Нам завтра в самую рань на тренировку. Давай спать?

Кагеяма пожимает плечами.

\- Хорошо.

Хината залазит в свой рюкзак и яростно в нем копается.

\- Ммм… Кагеяма…

\- Чистые футболки - в ящике сверху, - вздыхает Кагеяма и трет лицо руками.

Хината глупо улыбается.

\- Спасибо! А то я забыл взять пижаму. Твоя футболка, наверное, будет мне велика в пятьдесят раз…

\- Ты думаешь я монстр?

\- Нет, скорее стремный великан, - задумчиво говорит Хината, и Кагеяма пинает его в лодыжку. - Эй, я просто честно же!

Они молча переодеваются. Кагеяма изо всех сил старается не нервничать. Время от времени когда ни с Хинатой остаются одни, Кагеяме кажется, что молчание между ними пробирает его до костей и он вот-вот растворится в воздухе. Наверное, это не очень здоровый признак.

\- Моя мама мне не верит, - внезапно бормочет Хината, с раздражением глядя на экран своего телефона. Он переоделся, как всегда, быстро, а Кагеяма все еще складывает свою одежду. 

\- Не верит про что?

\- Не верит, что я делаю домашнее задание, или что там, - Хината мельком смотрит на Кагеяму и снова на телефон. Он смущается.

\- И что же она вместо этого думает? - говорит Кагеяма себе под нос, разглаживая сложенные брюки. Не то чтобы он всегда следил за порядком, но рядом с Хинатой его всегда тянет что-то организовать. 

\- Я не знаю! - ноет Хината. Он потирает рукой шею. - Может, она думает… Я не знаю. Она в последнее время меня в чем-то всегда подозревает. И говорит, что я веду себя странно. 

\- Ты вообще странный.

\- Ага, говорит парень, который десять минут складывает штаны.

\- По крайней мере я умею одежду складывать! Ты просто скидываешь все в кучу, - Кагеяма закатывает глаза и встает. Он подходит к шкафу и достает запасной матрас, который там хранится специально для Хинаты. - Вот, полюбуйся, - дразнит Кагеяма, - я и постель тебе стелю. Что бы ты без меня делал?

Хината показывает ему язык и продолжает переписываться с мамой. Он выглядит недовольным перепиской. 

Кагеяма ходит по комнате из угла в угол, игнорируя недовольные стоны Хинаты в адрес телефона.

\- Эй, - говорит Кагеяма, закончив расправлять постель. - Пора спать.

\- Угу, - отвечает Хината, не отрываясь от экрана.

Кагеяма залезает в свою постель, Хината - в свою, и в комнате повисает тишина, прерываемая только стуком пальцев по экрану телефона.

В груди у Кагеямы как будто камень. Он лежит и дышит, стараясь ни о чем не думать. 

\- Эй, - шепчет Хината в темноту. Кагеяма молчит, не шевелясь. - Я знаю, что ты не спишь, тупица, - раздраженно фыркает Хината. - Короче, моя мама думает, что я с кем-то встречаюсь.

\- О.

\- Угу.

\- Если ты начнешь все отрицать, она будет еще больше в этом уверена.

\- Именно! Я ей уже сколько раз говорил - ничего подобного, но она все равно думает, что у меня кто-то есть. Она думает, что у меня есть девушка, - Кагеяма слышит, как Хината поворачивается на бок. - Она наверняка думает, что это Ячи.

Кагеяма хмурится и приподнимается на локтях.

\- Почему Ячи?

\- Они знакомы. Ячи как-то приходила ко мне домой делать уроки, и мама чуть с ума не сошла от радости, что я привел домой девочку. Не знаю. Родители странные, да?

Кагеяма не уверен. Со своей матерью он начал разговаривать на эти темы совсем недавно, и они ни разу не спрашивала про его личную жизнь. Может быть она знает, что он все равно бы не рассказал, а может быть она думает, что его такие вещи не интересуют.

\- Ну и пофиг. Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, и она рано или поздно это поймет, - недовольно говорит Хината.

Кагеяма закусывает губу и старается не поддаться внезапно накатившей панике.

\- Конечно, - тихо говорит он, потому что не знает, что еще сделать. Ему кажется, что Хината ждет от него чего-то еще, но он не знает чего именно. Ему иногда страшно вот так разговаривать с Хинатой и не знать, все ли он делает правильно.

\- Тебе не понять. Твоя мама клевая, - ноет Хината своим обычным голосом. - Я бы хотел, чтобы моя была на нее похожа. Твоя мама мне даже совет дала.

\- Что-что?

\- А, - Хината делает паузу. Блин. Извини. Может, она не хотела, чтобы я тебе рассказывал? Она… Ну, когда ты был в ванной, она услышала мой разговор с мамой по телефону и сказала мне кое-что. Ну, ты понимаешь. Она говорит, что я могу с ней поговорить, если что. 

Кагеяма думает о матери. О том, как она переживает за Хинату и как хлопочет над ним, когда он приходит в гости, как спрашивает о нем каждый день и напоминает Кагеяме дразнить его поменьше.

\- Ты ей нравишься, - выпаливает Кагеяма, обращаясь больше к самому себе. Он надеется, что Хината не расслышал, но Хината снова переворачивается и вздыхает.

\- Ага, я знаю, - она звучит мечтательно и довольно. - Она гораздо приятнее, чем ты. 

\- Рот закрой, тупица, - огрызается Кагеяма.

\- Вот и я о чем.

Кагеяма закатывает глаза, закрывает лицо рукой и старается не поддаться легкости момента между ними. Его грудь снова стягивает.

Они продолжают разговаривать о какой-то ерунде пока Кагеяма не слышит, как дыхание Хинаты, наконец, выравнивается и вскоре сменяется тихим похрапыванием. 

Он не может заснуть еще минут двадцать после Хинаты и, заснув, немедленно видит во сне ту же картину, которую видит каждую ночь уже которую неделю подряд. 

Кагеяма ныряет и выныривает из сна, пробираясь сквозь закоулки своего сознания, и в конце концов оказывается один в темной комнате, в которой нет ничего кроме него и ползучего, холодного одиночества, от которого ему физически больно. Он пытается что-то сказать, но у него не получается; он пытается сдвинуться, но остается замершим на месте. Его накрывает тяжестью, неумолимо цепляющейся ему за шеи и плечи, пробирающей до костей. Он есть и его одновременно нет. Он душераздирающе одинок.

Отец поворачивается к нему спиной - внезапно, потому что он предсказуемо внезапно тоже здесь. Отца уже нет, но Кагеяма все еще смотрит ему в спину. К него по спине бегут мурашки. Ему больно от осязаемого, пробирающего насквозь одиночества, и он не может это больше терпеть. Ему больно.

Внезапно его кто-то трясет и Кагеяма открывает глаза, моргая в темноту спальни и замечая отсутствие боли. Над ним кто-то склоняется, матрас скрипит, кто-то придвигается еще ближе.

\- Кагеяма, - шепчет Хината - Ты в порядке? Ты стонал во сне.

Кагеяма делает несколько вдохов и выдохов, растягивая время. Наконец, он вспоминает, что да, Хината остался на ночь и да, это был просто сон. Он со стоном поворачивается и зарывается лицом в подушку.

\- Я в порядке. Просто плохой сон.

Он не знает, почему признается. Может быть, потому что уже глубокая ночь, а может, из-за того, что душераздирающий страх из его кошмара все еще не выветрился. Так или иначе, он не может увиливать от Хинаты.

\- Я могу выслушать, - говорит Хината со странной паникой в голосе.

\- Спи.

\- Я серьезно, - настаивает Хината, устраиваясь в постели поудобнее. - Тебе полегчает, если расскажешь. Помнишь, мне снилось, как за мной гонятся волейбольные мячи с паучьими лапами? И я рассказал тебе и ребятам из команды? Больше ни разу не снилось.

Кагеяма открывает глаза и сдерживает внезапный порыв вскочить на ноги и убежать из дома, не оглядываясь. Он садится в кровати так, чтобы видеть лицо Хинаты в полу-темноте.

\- Мне снился отец.

Кагеяма никогда ни с кем не разговаривал об отце, но его отсутствие было всем очевидно. Хината не единожды поднимал эту тему, но Кагеяма всегда сворачивал разговор, пока он не зашел слишком далеко.

\- О, - вздыхает Хината. Кагеяма чувствует, что он не ждал такого ответа. - Ты… эээ… Ты никогда про него не говорил.

\- Потому что его нет.

\- Хм. Он… умер?

\- Нет, - Кагеяма задумывается, может ли он быть в этом уверен. От этой мысли у него сводит живот, и он сжимает кулаки. - Не думаю. 

Хината молчит. Кагеяма слышит, как тикают часы над его столом и пытается угадать, сколько сейчас времени. Должно быть не позднее трех утра.

\- В ты хочешь, чтобы он вернулся?

Кагеяма чешет затылок.

\- Нет, - отвечает он шепотом. - Не хочу. Но он и без этого в моей голове.

\- Что случилось в твоем сне? Это повторяющийся сон? - Хината серьезен и настойчив. Его интерес мотивирован искрнним беспокойством и участием. Его преданность во всем и всегда обескураживает. Он всегда готов поддержать Кагеяму, в чем бы то ни было, и от этого так же страшно и почти так же больно как только что во сне. Кагеяме стоило бы выгнать Хинату из комнаты и никогда не пускать обратно. Он опасен.

Придвинувшийся к нему Хината склоняет голову на бок и кладет руку ему на плечо.

Кагеяма закусывает кубу и вскидывает подбородок. Он пересказывает Хинате свой сон в деталях.

Еще минут двадцать спустя они лежат вместе в кровати, Хината рядом с ним. Кагеяма прекратил говорить, но он обессилен от вынужденной откровенности уже сказанного. Он не говорит Хинате вернуться на матрац на полу и не пытается сохранять осторожную дистанцию между их сонными телами. Он дышит, пока Хината успокаивающе водит рукой по его спине. 

Это неловко и трогательно и это последнее, что помнит Кагеяма перед тем как провалиться в сон без сновидений.

///

На следующий день Кагеяма идет в парк.

Тренировка была муторной и напряженной. Атмосфера была неуютной; у них никак не получалось войти в ритм.  
При встрече в дверях зала Кагеяма дал понять Хинате, что не собирается смотреть ему в глаза. На него внезапно накатило воспоминание о расслабленных, но весьма настоящих руках Хинаты вокруг его талии. После этого можно было не надеяться на продуктивную тренировку.

Кагеяма идет в парк, где внизу холма шумно и беспорядочно играют загорелые чумазые дети. Он сгибает колени и утыкается в них подбородком. Несмотря на то, что еще середина дня, небо окрашено оранжево-розовым заревом, пересеченным сполохами белых облаков. 

Рядом кто-то садится и кидает на землю рюкзак, пытаясь отдышаться. Кагеяму снова охватывает тревожное напряжение, как на тренировке.

\- Кагеяма, - говорит Хината с напускной уверенностью. - Перестань меня игнорировать. Бесишь.

\- Я не…

\- Даже не отнекивайся, жопа, - Хината все еще не может отдышаться. Наверное, бежал от спортзала, думает Кагеяма. - Сначала ты молчишь все утро, потому что мы проснулись в обнимку. Ну и что такого? Это ничего не значит, идиот. Потом ты тупишь всю тренировку и сбегаешь с Асаши заниматься непонятно чем, лишь бы не тренировать атаку со мной. А потом тебя и на обеде не было! Где ты был, дубина? Ты прятался что ли? Я… блин. Я даже не знаю. Но я очень зол.

Хината достает бутылку с водой и делает несколько быстрых глотков перед тем, как продолжить:

\- А потом на дневной тренировке ты вообще бесполезен. Тебя как будто там и не было, Кагеяма. Я, - у Хинаты заканчивается дыхание и слова одновременно. - Я не понимаю.

Кагеяма не двигается. Он представляет, как вода в озере поднимается выше и выше, пока не смывает их обоих.

\- Неужели тебе нечего сказать? - спрашивает Хината слабеющим голосом.

Кагеяма может многое сказать, честно. Он хочет сказать, как старался сосредоточиться на тренировке; как выкладывался на практике с Асаши, потому что каждая клетка в его теле горела; как он ненавидит, когда Хината смотрит на него вот так - как будто он враг, как будто Кагеяме удалось его оттолкнуть. Он хочет сказать, что то, как Хината слушал его рассказ об отце, было чем-то настоящим, очищающим, бесценным. Он хочет сказать, что не смог бы так открыться никому другому, не позволил бы его поддержать, не позволил обнимать себя ночью так тесно, чтобы проснуться утром запутанными друг в друге и потными. Он хочет сказать прости, я не хотел, я пытаюсь, прости, прости, прости. Извинения стучат в его голове как капли дождя по стеклу. Он хочет сказать так много, так много слов сжимают ему горло.

\- Ты меня любишь, - говорит он вместо этого и этот секрет вдруг выпущен наружу раз и навсегда. Каждое дыхание Кагеямы колышет тишину, повисшую над ними. Спустя столетия тишины, целые жизни если бы и кабы, атмосфера меняется.

\- Да, - ветер подхватывает и уносит едва слышный голос Хинаты. Он поворачивается и смотрит на Кагеяму. Хината открывает рот, чтобы продолжить, но тут же захлопывает его и заливается краской от кончика носа до самых ушей. Кагеяма отстраненно думает, что Хината в кои то веки не находит, что сказать.

\- Да, - повторяет Кагеяма. - Ты меня любишь.

\- Перестань! - взвизгивает Хината, внезапно приходя в движение. Он закрывает лицо руками, как будто это может скрыть его румянец. - Если ты знал, то почему ничего не сказал раньше?!

Кагеяма смущенно пожимает плечами. У него нет подходящего ответа и может быть Хината это чувствует, потому что он только хмыкает и сгорбливается рядом с ним. Хината скрещивает руки на груди и категорически не смотрит на Кагеяму.

\- Если ты думаешь, что это проблема, то нет. В смысле волейбола. И вообще. Я себя контролирую.

Контролирует, думает Кагеяма с изумлением. Он может только догадываться, каково это - контролировать хоть что-то, тем более такое.

\- Идиот, - выпаливает он и тут же сожалеет о сказанном, потому что Хината напряженно замирает рядом. 

\- Не то чтобы я хочу тебя любить, - огрызается Хината. Он выглядит задетым, но от резкости его слов у Кагеямы встают дыбом волосы и жар поднимается из его колотящейся груди к вискам.

\- Так и не люби, - почти кричит он в ответ. - Тебя никто не просит!

\- Какая-же ты сволочь, - выплевывает Хината, закрываясь. - Можно подумать это так работает, йопт! 

Все не так, растерянно думает Кагеяма. Это совсем не то, что я хочу сказать.

\- Я просто не понимаю, - Кагеяма знает, что продолжает говорить, но уже не может контролировать ни вихрь в своей голове, ни предательскую откровенность слов, срывающихся с языка. - Я не понимаю. Как это… любить меня?

Он тут же вспыхивает от стыда. Кагеяма чувствует, как ладони начинают потеть, а ноги каменеют, закрывая его грудь, как щит. Внизу холма гуляют люди и один из детей пускает воздушного змея, но ветер слишком сильный и змей дергается, вырываясь у него из рук.

Хината сидит рядом очень тихо и он не смеется в ответ. Он поднимает руку и заправляет за ухо прядь кудрявых волос, которая от ветра лезла ему в глаза уже несколько минут. Он болезненно вздыхает.

\- Ну… я думаю, это значит, что я всегда хочу быть радом с тобой. Или чувствую, что должен быть рядом с тобой. Если мы не вместе, то от этого есть ощущение неправильности, - последнюю фразу он произносит еле разборчиво, отвернувшись от Кагеямы и уткнувшись лицом в свое плечо.

\- То есть это что-то вроде нужды? - язык во рту у Кагеямы сухой как наждака.

Хината делает глубокий, неровный вдох. 

\- Это что-то… Вроде всего, идиот. Мне нравится, как ты двигаешься, и что ты всегда честен, даже если от этого почти все время ведешь себя как козел. Мне нравится, когда ты делаешь что-то крутое - забиваешь от сетки или типа того. И как иногда, когда ты от чего-то в восторге, я тоже чувствую себя по-дурацки счастливым.

Хината закрывает лицо руками.

\- Ненавижу тебя за то, что вынуждаешь меня говорить это вслух. Имей в виду. Прямо сейчас я тебя ненавижу.

Кагеяма чувствует слабость в теле и сутулится еще больше, как будто под давлением какой-то странной силы. У него сдавливает виски и кровь стучит в голове. Он стискивает лицо руками и из-за временного замыкания в мозгу даже не замечает, что Хината продолжает говорить.

\- Я никогда не ждал от тебя взаимности, - говорит Хината, но эти слова явно заучены. Он звучит все более отстраненно.

Кагеяма трясет головой и даже не замечает этого, пока Хината не окликает его.

\- Эй, Кагеяма?

Он медленно выравнивает дыхание и поднимает голову, расправляет спину позвонок за позвонком. Он не может смотреть Хинате в лицо, потому что иначе у него снова сдадут нервы. Вместо этого он смотрит на играющий внизу детей и говорит:

\- Мне очень жаль.

Хината медленно, сдержанно кивает. Его лицо на мгновение искажается от боли. 

\- Ничего страшного. 

Но нет, все очень даже страшно. 

\- Нет, - выдавливает из себя Кагеяма, пытаясь найти слова, но его мысли погружаются в хаос. - Мне жаль, потому что я хочу тебя любить, но я не знаю как. Я не думаю, что умею.

Внизу раздается плеск - дети залезли по щиколотку в воду и толкаются, визжа от восторга.

Хината тянет его за плечо и Кагеяма вдруг отчетливо чувствует собственное тело. Хината продолжает тянуть, пока они не оказываются лицом к лицу. В нем явно борются непонимание и решительность. Кагеяма еще никогда не видел его таким серьезным. От того места, где рука Хинаты прикасается к нему, по телу бегут мурашки.

\- Что это значит, - Хината облизывает губы. - "Я хочу тебя любить". Что это значит?

Кагеяма дрожит.

\- Я не знаю.

\- Знаешь. Что это значит?

\- Я не знаю!

\- Так напрягись, чтоб тебя!

\- Это значит, какого хрена ты вообще в меня втрескался! - кричит Кагеяма. Его лицо горит, он крепко сжимает кулаки. - Это значит, как можно кому-то настолько нравиться? Я не понимаю! И я… не такой, как ты. Люди не любят меня просто так. Я не знаю, как это делается! Со временем ты меня возненавидишь, только подожди!

Хината застывает.

\- Кагеяма, ты не прав…

\- Меня невозможно любить! - Эхо разносит крик по поверхности озера и на другую сторону Земли.

Знать что-то и признать, выкрикнуть это вслух - совсем не одно и то же. Договорив, Кагеяма думает, что может быть эта разница и была залогом его самоконтроля. Теперь же ему кажется, что он разваливается на куски.

\- Ты обнимал меня всю ночь, - говорит он, часто моргая, чтобы сдержать накатившие слезы. - Кто так делает?

Хината смотрит на него открыто. На его лице заметны обида, беспокойство, но больше всего - та самая нежность, которую Кагеяма терпеть не может.

\- Я обнимал тебя, потому что я люблю тебя, идиот, - огрызается Хината. - И для меня это не что-то придуманное. Я серьезно, - он сглатывает. - Ты зря усложняешь. Как обычно. Глупый Кагеяма.

\- Я не глупый, - говорит Кагеяма, и Хината, должно быть, понимает, что он говорит серьезно. Хината вздыхает и качает головой.

Внезапно он приходит в движение, поднимается на коленях и нависает над Кагеямой, осторожно прикасаясь к его лицу. Хината закусывает губу, вглядываясь в лицо Кагеямы.

\- Я не могу ничего обещать наверняка. Хотел бы, но не могу. И я не могу заставить тебя любить себя достаточно, чтобы поверить мне, Кагеяма. Но я могу показать тебе, как много ты для меня значишь.

Он прижимает губы к щеке Кагеямы, чуть ниже глаза. Его ресницы щекочут. Хината делает вдох, закрыв глаза, и Кагеяме кажется, что он без слов говорит бесконечно много. Спустя несколько длинных секунд, Хината отстраняется. У Кагеямы голова идет кругом.

\- В общем, вот так, - лицо Хинаты идет красными пятнами, и Кагеяме очевидно, что он прикладывает усилие, чтобы не закрыть лицо руками. - И если ты не чувствуешь того же, то ничего страшного. Я не поэтому тебе это говорю, просто… Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, как ты важен, и… я даже не знаю. Блин, большинство людей были бы рады, если бы их кто-то любил.

Кагеяма моргает. Потом он наклоняется вперед и прислоняется лбом ко лбу Хинаты. Дыхание и пульс Хинаты учащаются. Кагеяма заглядывает ему в глаза и делает неровный выдох.

\- Мне страшно, - шепчет Кагеяма ломающимся голосом. - Я тебя разочарую. Ты меня разлюбишь, и что тогда? Это страшно.

Хината медленно качает головой и целует Кагеяму в лоб - чересчур трогательно или, может, недостаточно. 

\- Знаешь, мне тоже страшно. Но я думаю, оно того стоит. Я хочу покорить мир вместе с тобой. И больше ни с кем.

Кагеяма сжимает его руку.

\- Это сделает тебя счастливым?

\- Да, - говорит Хината без тени сомнения. - А тебя?

У Кагеямы щиплет глаза.

\- И меня.

Хината замирает, а потом медленно поднимает руки с плеч Кагеямы и обнимает его за шею.

\- Я хочу делать тебя счастливым. Все время.

\- Но я не могу…

\- Ты уже делаешь.

Кагеяма больно закусывают губу и давит в себе клокочущий протест. Он закрывает глаза и вместо этого сосредотачивается. Он чувствует легкость в груди и пальцы под воротником его рубашки. Он слышит плеск воды и гомон детей у подножья холма.

\- Можно я тебя поцелую?

Всплеск хохота разносится от подножья холма и до окраин города, до песчаного пляжа.

Хината делает резкий вдох, очнувшись, и быстро и отчаянно кивает головой.

\- Да, - говорит он звонким голосом и Кагеяма сталкивает их рты прежде, чем успеет передумать.

Получается неуклюже, и Кагеяма думает, что его губы, наверное, неприятно потрескавшиеся на ощупь, но Хината держит его рядом так крепко, что сердце Кагеямы пускается в пляс. Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, Хината смотрит на него сквозь ресницы и перемещается с колен, садясь рядом, совсем вплотную к Кагеяме. 

Кагеяма думает, что они подходят друг другу как никто другой. Они молча дышат с минуту - покрасневший и теплый Хината и Кагеяма, пытающийся не провалиться на месте.

\- Я хочу тебя любить, - говорит Кагеяма. Он думает о руках Хинаты, плотно обвивающих его талию; думает о болезненных взглядах друзей - как будто они борются с чем-то неизбежным; думает о безграничном трепете, который испытывает, глядя на Хинату через корт и ловя ответный взгляд. - Если ты не против?

В ответ Хината солнечно улыбается и его смех резонирует в сердце у Кагеямы.


End file.
